The invention relates generally to cord clamps, and more particularly to cord clamps for accommodating multiple cord portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,357 entitled xe2x80x9cSliding Coupling Device For A Lanyard Or The Likexe2x80x9d discloses a known cord clamping device comprising a pair of mated housing portions forming an internal cavity and a pair of side-by-side circular openings disposed on opposite ends thereof through which corresponding cord portions are disposed. In one embodiment, free end portions of the cords are retained in the housing cavity by corresponding knots, and in another embodiment the free cord end portions are crimped together in the cavity.
An object of the present invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that are economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that are reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that adjustably retain one or more cord portions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that capture multiple cord portions.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that are easy to install and assemble.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that fasten axially aligned free end cord portions.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that fasten substantially axially aligned free end portions of one cord portion and adjustably capture another adjacent cord portion.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that provide side-by side passages through the clamp for capturing and adjustably retaining corresponding cord portions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps having housings formed of matable body portions that are hinged together, preferably with a hinge located between adjacent cord passages through the housing.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that are ergonomical, for example by providing an effective yet comfortable gripping surface.
It is also an object of the invention to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps that are less likely to cause interference, for example with outerwear.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps comprising a housing having first and second mated body portions, first and second generally side-by-side cord accommodating passages at least one of which extends fully through the housing between opposite ends thereof, and a plurality of cord retaining teeth protruding into the first passage, wherein the second passage is devoid of cord retaining teeth.
Another more particular object of the present invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps comprising a housing formed by first and second matable body portions, first and second side-by-side passages extending fully through the housing between opposite ends thereof, wherein one of the first and second passages has a constricted passage portion.
Still another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel cord clamps comprising a housing of first and second matable body portions, first and second side-by-side passages extending at least partially through the housing from both opposite ends thereof, and a hinge interconnecting the first and second body portions at one end thereof between the first and second passages at the corresponding end of the housing.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.